ProCygnTech17
is the 17th episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on July 22, 2018. Summary After the bite of Raiju, Hikaru realizes that the only one way to resolve the situation in order to rescue Momoha; is use Silicon Microchip on himself. Hades is revived and begin to control all PlaWrestlers to destroy the entire world. Synopsis As Momoha's past memories pour inside Hikaru's mind, Hikaru uses his Silicon Microchip on Raiju and enters Momoha's mind in order to speak with her. Hikaru found and attacks Momoha with a knife, but he stopped after discovered that Momoha is a real. The real Momoha sees that Hikaru's body is falling apart due to the infection of Trojan Horse from Raiju's bite. Hikaru reveals he was originally an artificial human known as Hikarus Kerberus Nandos MK-VII, Hector's creation, and a part of Daito's familiar consciousness, his "restraint" that was created to monitor the "light of hope" (Kyousuke) and "god of underworld" (Hades) so that it wouldn't take control of Momoha's body. However, there was a period of time when Hades took hold of her from Kyousuke and Hikaru could no longer influence him from inside her mind, prompting him to fake himself as bounty hunter and steals his PlaWrestler Raiju from Hector's laboratory to escape from WPWE, then he remove Shadow Microchip and transfer Daito's and his consciousness into Raiju's body when he meet and give it to Momoha as a promised gift. As a physical being, Raiju was able to influence Momoha's microchip easily using his PlaWrestling techniques based on lightning beast, but because of Franco and Lucius, they killed Kyousuke by orchestrates the tragic accident that causes Momoha to lost her memories of the past life. Hikaru had forgotten Raiju's original purpose until both of them were infected by Trojan Horse. Heard by Hikaru's words, Raiju steps forward and expresses the pain and inferiority he felt during his time with Momoha as her Plawrestler, fearing that Hikaru would betrayed him as he was an older Plawres model, as well as Hikaru's wish to be with Momoha forever. Despite that, Hikaru explains that he and Raiju can no longer perform their duty as Momoha's restraint, and they must disappear. The real Momoha tells Hikaru that he is precious to her and doesn't wish for them to leave her, asking him to save her life from the deep slumber. Afterward, Hikaru wakes up in the real world and Daito agreed to help him freeing Momoha from Franco's curse. The two, alongside Raiju and the six robots, finds Hector in the ballroom, who revealing that he manipulates the Association, its Japanese branch (CPWI) and the Fighting-type Modeler League to further D'ambrosio's ends. But after Franco develops his robot soldiers, he loses interest in PlaWrestling and cuts funding, leading him to face off against amateur modelers in anger. Hikaru tells Hector that he turned against him since he leave WPWE in order to protect Momoha and the universe. Raiju and six robots enters the Shadow Ring and engage in a Dark Battle Royal with Hector's Plawres robot, Ultra Black Satan, which were made with a part of Minasa's consciousness as a fusion of Black Satan and his son. As the Judges of the Underworld joined in their Ultra Mode thanks for absorbing Momoha's Silicon Microchip, they easily overwhelmed Ryuenjin and his followers, but Raiju blocked Black Satan's attack. Just then, the six robots planning to trick Minos and Rhadamanthus into getting crashed, and the both were destroyed. Aeacus attempted to breakthrough Ryuenjin, but Neptune stabs him to destroy him, ending the judges' rampage. Hikaru tells Daito that there is the other way to break Franco's spell so Momoha will be able to speak to her brother by reaching the feeling into her heart. As Raiju and his friends fend off Black Satan's attacks, Daito start to speak with Momoha, telling her that he loves her since she purifying him from negative emotion and saving her friends' lives. He told her that her brother Minasa is here within Black Satan and, screaming that he loves her so much. Momoha's eyes were slowly opened upon heard Daito say "I love you!", realizing that her brother is alive, so she screams for Minasa to stop, allowing Raiju and Ryuenjin to combined their attack, destroying Black Satan. Once they defeat Hector, Momoha said that she want to see Minasa and to stop Franco from reviving Hades before they go to see Minasa as Hikaru kills Hector with his gun. Unfortunately, Hades has already revived and prepare to make his moves in order to destroy the entire universe by obeying both human and robots to give up their lives. Franco scolded his son Lucius for his ultimate failure and banishes him by execution. Momoha tearfully reunite with Minasa, but Franco upload Minasa's brain into his supercomputer and uses Shadow Microchip on Momoha, separated her away from Daito and Kenshi. Franco revealed to be the mastermind behind all the plans directed against the amateur modelers of Hakujitsu and brainwashing all modelers and robots into joining Red Devil army to develops the robots into super soldiers. He also uncover his truth behind the creation of the negative emotions experiences on people so the robots joins forces to destroy the universe before 200th anniversary annual parade. Franco said that he killed Kyousuke and erased Momoha's memories of the past life in order to hide everything from Hector so his son Lucius could married her, but too bad Lucius has ultimately failed and murdered him. Franco then update Hades' system to transforms into Ultra Mode and revives six ghosts of the High Sages' robots in attempts to attacks Momoha. But the seven robots prepare for the final fight against Ultra Hades in order to save the universe. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou *Hibiki Rokukawa *Hikaru Nanase Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Kazuma Tsukishita *Erika Blacksteel *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (flashback) Villains *Franco D'ambrosio *Hector Rojo *Minasa Rojo *Lucius D'ambrosio Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Sphinx *Kusanagi *Genghis Khan *Pegasus *Wild Typhoon *Aeacus Ultra *Minos Ultra *Rhadamanthus Ultra *Black Satan / Black Satan Jr. **Black Satan Ultra-Mode *Hades / Ultra Hades *''Furyujin'' (ghost) *''Uranus'' (ghost) *''Kratos'' (ghost) *''Cerberus'' (ghost) *''Set'' (ghost) *''Ganesha'' (ghost) Major Events *The episode goes through the semi final with Black Satan Ultra before confronts Hades in his Ultra Mode. *Momoha's memories of her past life was restored thanks for Hikaru's Silicon Microchip. *Raiju, Ryuenjin, Neptune, Hercules, Apollo, Horus and Kusanagi confronts and defeats Black Satan Ultra and the Judges of Underworld. *Lucius was killed by his father Franco for his ultimate failure. *Hades was revived and has updated Minasa's brain into Franco's supercomputer. Differences between game and anime Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime